


When Worlds Collide

by Dappled_san



Category: Onward (2020), Onward - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Romance, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Families of Choice, Friends to Lovers, Original Character(s), Post Onward, Self-Insert, Slow Romance, This happens 3 years into the future., mention of mental health, self insert trash, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dappled_san/pseuds/Dappled_san
Summary: Three years have past since the events of Onward. A young Human girl has just lost her grandfather, who has left something behind for her to figure out. She is stuck on this weird piece of furniture that has some kind of hidden element to it..Meanwhile, our boys back in their world are going about life. Ian, now 18, s almost ready to graduate high school, while Barley, now 22, has just applied to be a guide at the very first Whimsical history museum in the nearby city (With the helpful push from mom.)! Run by a wealthy history nut named Stephan Tetheredstone, he just installed his latest find: an old arch from hundreds of years ago. It just happens to belong to a once great and well known wizard.When the young woman, Tiffany, finally figured “it” out- she ends up in the mythical town of New Mushroomton..After almost being discovered, she receives help from Barley who just happens to be in the right place at the right time. Will she, Barley and Ian find a way to get her home? Or will mysterious government forces get a hold of her first.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is self insert trash, but I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. Please- take this and don’t judge me.

_“Long ago, in our world..there was magic. Wizards, to be exact. They were the ones to protect the innocent, fight evil and keep the land safe from any mystical entity that might be lurking around the corner. It was deemed that having the ability to wield such a divine power was an honor. Most gifted were taught under master sorcerers who kept what they knew going throughout time itself._

_Yet, like most things- times change. Much like fashion statements and ways to travel- things tend to die out over time. You’d think something as cool as being a wizard would stay in right? Eh, not really.. thought it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Angry people made weapons, weapons became more of the choice people went for to protect themselves.. mostly because anyone can handle a firearm am I right? Maybe not, I wouldn’t trust myself with one and a couple other people that’s for sure._

_This major flip on tradition, kinda pushed the higher powerful wielder of magic to..Disappear. No one really knows why some of them put down their staffs or wands, maybe it was the ongoing propaganda that new weaponry was far more superior and more controlled as some would say._

_Or maybe, it was because they just stopped teaching new generations, who knows it’s kinda a fog..but my point is that their numbers were generously decreasing. So much so that there were only 6 remaining that we knew of. These five, led by Grant the whimsical, that would make six by the way, were the last remaining open wizards of this world._

_They were extremely passionate about their beliefs. They would continue to study every day under his teachings and hopefully try and keep the sense of wonder and magic alive. Unfortunately it wasn’t so easy to find persons who could actually handle it..People didn’t know they could or those who did usually lacked that flame in their hearts to get any kind of reaction from their staff._

_Thus began Grant’s work in effort to find similar magical connections through the planet.. in hopes to awaken either some kind of beeken in the hearts of magic welders around the world. This did work, kinda.. it didn’t awaken magic inside of people oh no. It created a gateway to another world. This world was full of magical creatures! Wizards! Elves, a manticore, mermaids, goblins you name it! Grant had ventured inside this portal and found them all. Waiting for him, was a tall slender Elf, holding tightly in his hands but a staff._

_The two had connected quickly, and soon Grant’s followers were introduced to Jasper the great, an elf who could also use magic, and his fellow followers. There they stood, 6 humans and 8 creatures all unified by one thing.. the gift in which they all bared.. their love for spells and magic and mystery.. they weren’t alone anymore. They found a world full of adventure and new friends to experiment and learn different spells with._

_Over time, their friendship grew stronger- and in order to keep in touch and visit each other- Jasper and Grant had to figure out how they could harness this new power that Grant had made. They had to ponder a way to stabilize these interstellar pathways without breaking the connection and possibly causing some sort of accident. Finally after nearly four months of testing and trying to figure out an easier way to open these doors to each other… They created a standing portal frame.  
_

_Carved out using a mystically enhanced wood, they were able to harness this new magic within it. Simply powered by an easy electric spell, the portal spell itself was trapped in an almost endless loop.. it was simply triggered by a small spark. they could set each up in their respective worlds.. Turning it on and off as they pleased to send notes, silly things and just say hello. The hope that someday magic would return to the human world grew bright in the last 6, and all was well.”_


	2. What is this thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a quick look into Tiff’s life, it’s brief but we learn more about her throughout the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s errors I’ll fix them as I re read it. I write on my phone so there’s bound to be some lol!

Tiffany’s hand gently closed the rotten book that rested in her hands.. sighing at the familiar words she had probably heard a million times again from her grandfather. Sure the book was old, and sure it was nothing but a fairytale that he told her to keep her quiet.. but at this point it was all she had _left_ of him. The young woman held the book close to her, gripping it with her fingers as she finally got to her feet in her room.. She wasn’t feeling it today.

It had almost been a whole month since he was gone, her only family. Now she was alone, and simply wasting her time by going through his things. She had arranged for movers to drop off what was left in her apartment, mostly the big stuff, this weekend. They were due at any moment, and she was far from presentable. Still in the t-shirt she slept in and her torn leggings that she had found laying in her drawer.. she stood there, looking at a worn out book. 

Idly she ran her fingers over the cover, staring at it for a moment more before placing it down on her bed. Her eyes peeking through the doorway as she hurried into her tiny living room. Taking her phone with her as she plopped herself onto the couch with a sigh. If it was up to her, she’d be sleeping by now. Having to get up at 8 just to catch them at her door was kinda annoying, and having waited three hours since then made it worse. Her eyes were practically on the floor from how exhausted she was. 

To make matters worse, her friend was supposed to come get this stuff later today too. She knew she would be up all day, but She rather not nap, as it would definitely ruin her sleep schedule.

Resting her cheek on her hand, she simply closed her eyes..only for a moment of course. Nothing too crazy, she could rest them for a second it was no big deal. That was until a loud buzz came from her front door causing her to jolt upward with a gasp. The young woman quickly rose and trotted for the entrance- taking a look through her peep hole to see it was the movers. She stepped aside as she let them drag a couple things in. 

His old dresser, tv, a couch.. really anything she thought she could at least give to someone to use. Her friend Jay was going to take most of it, while she was clearing it out and saving his valuables as keepsakes. Soon, they were finished, placing the last large piece of furniture down before giving their goodbyes and leaving. She was once again left to herself, and she sighed. Everything was covered in cloth to keep it somewhat safe. 

“Better than collecting dust I guess.” She mumbled as she began to work. First it was the drawer, she checked it, cleaned it out and pushed it aside for Jay. Then the couch, it was pretty clean already.. and finally after almost three hours..the last piece. She wasn’t exactly sure what this was.. but it was just as tall as she was. She reached to pull the cloth off of it, and before her stood a rounded frame. It looked like it could have belonged to some kind of mirror.. It..It was beautiful. On the end stood some sort of large walking staff..

“Looks like someone made it with care..” she muttered, her hands slipping around the piece as she circled it. Gazing at everything it had to offer, only to stop when a corner of a worn page stuck out of a makeshift compartment. As carefully as she could, she pressed her fingers into the corner and tugged, releasing the wooden draw to find pages..she looked through the pile to find, “An envelope? Addressed to..me..” 

She knew that handwriting too well, and quickly tore into it like a child at Christmas: pulling out a letter. She didn’t instantly read it, instead she looked it over for a moment. “My grandfather wrote this..but..”

It read,

“ _Dear Tiffany,_

_I’m assuming my time on this earth has come and gone, leaving you with all my unwanted crap. I get it, I had a lot of random things around that were ‘magical” and mysterious to you.. I’m sorry you have to deal with them alone..I promise you though, this one is my favorite._

_Anyway, as I was saying. You obviously have found this letter stuffed inside an old wooden archway, thought it’s more than that. You see, I found this a couple years before you were left in my care, well more like it was given to me by a friend of mine. He had received it from his grandfather who wanted nothing to do with, nor did he. Him knowing I was knowledgeable in things weird and possibly magical- handed it over to me. It came with this- book. Of course, in old tongue, it took me some time to decipher but I eventually figured it out. Remember that book I would read to you, that you absolutely adored?-_ “ 

she quickly fetched it in the middle of reading the letter and gripped it tight-

“- _Well, that was my translation. You were curious when you were small, and I couldn’t help but read it to you. You might think it’s fiction but- I believe this piece of old tree- is an actual-_ “

A knock came at the door, making the young woman pause and place her things down with a grunt. “Jay! I’m coming! Calm-“ another set of quick knocks just to annoy her.

With a groan, she went for the door to reveal a tall scrawny woman, her hair fluffed from her natural curls standing before her. Her bright brown eyes blinked as she snickered, “I didn’t think you could hear me!” she lied, clearly pleased with the look of annoyance on her friend’s face.

“Yeah yeah, get in here. I need your opinion on something important.” Tiffany muttered, stepping inside with Jay following behind her.

“Important? Like what? Oh let me guess, it has something to do with this pile of-“

“Don’t say it.” Blue eyes darted to spear her friend, “It’s still his stuff and I’m giving it to you, so don’t disrespect it.” Tiffany was very protective of her grandfather's stuff, even if he was gone..

With defeated hands, Jay held them up with a soft look, “okay okay.. I’m sorry.” The young woman sighed, sitting on her friend’s couch, “Now what did you need help with..?” 

Tiffany quickly hurried over to her belongings. grasping in her hand the book and letter that was written to her by her grandfather. For a moment she went quiet and began to quickly skim through the rest of it-

“- _portal, to another world. You heard me right! That very portal is connected to the one written in that story! I was able to get a couple things written down for you, such as the spell to activate it. How did I get it you might ask? Well, spell books are still out there, mostly in history books at least..Though.. unfortunately I was unable to get it to work on my own. I’m clearly not gifted with the ability to weld magic- but you? Just maybe you will be.. Attached to that gateway should be my old buddy's second family heirloom, a staff. It came with the damn thing.. Who does that? Give away something that’s been in their family for so long? Now if it were me-_ “ The young woman quickly skipped over her granddad’s rambling, shuffling a page to get to the rest of it. 

Meanwhile, Jay sat there staring at her. Her eyebrow cocked upward as she waved at hand at her company. She Rolled her eyes as she leaned back and waited.

“ _\- that’s just me. Back on topic though, I strongly believe you might be able to get it to work. I’m sorry I waited until after I was gone to explain this to you..I guess I was afraid I would make up both disappointed if it didn’t work.. if it doesn’t, I guess you now have a new paper weight! Everything you need is in the compartment.._

_I wish you so much luck,_

_Love always, Grandpa John_.”

“A portal?!” The brown haired woman exclaimed finally after a moment of silence, her friend jumping slightly as the sudden outburst, “Is he crazy?! This thing, this is what I was gonna talk to you about!” Tiffany used her free hand to point at the piece of old wood, her eyes wide as she swiftly sat down next to the other woman: who was gripping the bridge of her nose. 

“What? He thinks that piece of junk is some, portal? To where?” she stood, walking over to it, “it sounds insane, no offense..”

The other woman simply remained seated, looking over the note again only to jump up quickly and over to the wood arch again. Reaching inside to grab the other papers. These were simple spells with explanation to what each did. All of them shared the same familiar handwriting as the note did. “To some weird mystical place full of mythical creatures and people. Crazy sounding I know, but my grandfather was into that stuff.” Tiff mused looking through the pages to find one labeled, “The spell for ‘activation’. She held it up, a playful grin on her lips as she stared at it.

“He wants me to see if it works.”

Jay’s brown gaze grew in concern as she duly walked her way over, grabbing the page from her friend’s hands to look it over. She gasped, looking up at the other woman before back at the spell. The sound that came from her friend’s throat caused Tiff’s grin to faultier. “Ohhh no, don’t be getting any ideas. You can’t do this, this could be dangerous! Imagine what you could open up and unleash on this world- if this crap works at all.” She shoved it back at Tiffany with a huff. Watching the other woman with curious eyes. She knew her friend, and knew she was always someone to do something crazy like this.. Thought, deep down she hoped this..this thing didn’t work.

The owner of the house simply held onto the page, giggling innocently- “Me? Try to open a portal to another world? Honestly Jay, do I look that crazy to you?” Jay placed her hands on her hips, a look of unamused look on her face. Tiffany could feel herself grow nervous, and went back to the couch to sit. Would she actually do this..? With a shake of her head, she threw the spell down next to her and flicked her wrist as if to draw her company’s attention to the furniture, “Cmon, let’s get this stuff into your truck.. It’s getting late and I’m _exhausted_..”

With one last sigh and a nod, Jay went over to Tiff’s grandfather’s stuff. Her friend quickly joined her side to help out the door.. in about an hour, her living room was back to normal, all but that damn doorway looking thing. When the coast was clear, Tiffany hurried back to her room and gathered a couple things before shoving it all into her backpack. The book, the spells, her sketchbook and some other stuff she thought she’d need.

The last thing she did was throw on her glow in the dark vans before throwing her bag over her shoulders. She didn’t know if this was even going to work, but something in her heart throbbed with excitement at the possibility that it could. With a soft smile she threw on her favorite hoodie and her grow in the dark cans before hurrying to the staff. The spell in hand while the other occupied the stick..

The young woman took a step forward, right in front of the piece- determination glimmering in her eyes.


	3. Good morning Lightfoot household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get into the lives of the boys and their mom! Ian is now 18, ready to graduate high school, and Barley is 22 and has a pretty cool new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m burning through chapters like hot cakes. I hope I got everyone in character

Hands quickly hurried to a burning stove top, grasping the pan’s handle with a worried whimper. Beady eyes shifted nervously as its owner took off the burning pancake and threw it down on a plate. The toast he was cooking almost going up in flames as he ran to the toaster. Catching them with his bare hands with a curse, realizing too late that he scorched his hand dropping the bread on top of the other things he cooked. 

It wasn’t his fault this was happening! He was just looking over a couple of campaign ideas his friends had been sending him all morning. They were only trying to make him feel better is all. He just happened to get lost in it, forgot he had stuff cooking, and almost burned the house down: no big deal. 

The smell of chard breakfast caused his mother to rush down in a hurry, a small fire extinguisher gripped in her blue hand. Her youngest son right behind her as she pointed the nose out in defense, “What in the holy lords are you doing, Barley!?” She exclaimed, staring at her eldest, who was trying to force down a crumbling piece of toast. Her hands relaxed and she placed the extinguisher on the counter before grasping a shimmering pan to run it under some cold water. 

“Aw mom, I was just trying to get a quick bite before I head to work. It _is_ my first day remember?” The young elf batted his eyes at his still stiff mother, who for only a moment stood stern before snickering at the face he was making.

“Yeah but, yah almost burned down our house!” She chuckled, gently shoving her son’s shoulder before peaking over at Ian. Who was standing still and trying to hold back his own laughter, “Yeah, plus.. you didn’t make us anyway.. n-not that I would probably eat any of it.. looking like that and all.” He pointed a finger at the half bitten toast that was still in his hand. Barley produced a ‘pffft’ with his mouth and gently threw the plate of food down on the counter, swinging his arm over Ian’s shoulder, “Now now brother! This is the feast of men!”

“I-I wouldn’t go and say that. Pretty sure men don’t eat burnt remains.”

“I mean, maybe _not_ but like, it’s actually kinda good.” Declared the elf as he let go of his sibling to head back towards his food. Before he could grab it, his mother intervened and shook her head, “Nope, no more eating charcoal in this house young man.” Before sliding it into the trash, “You’re usually good at cooking. What happened? Something on your mind?” Laurel turned to peak at her son, who was rubbing the back of his head.

“Well..If I’m being honest, I was distracted by my phone but I’m just trying to keep my mind off stuff cuz-“

“You’re nervous.” She quickly mused, with a humored grin, “It’s okay to be nervous.” His mother began as she walked. She stood in front of her son and moved his bangs out of his eyes, “This is a new chapter in your life, a good start! Who knows, maybe you’ll end up getting promoted and take the mighty walk up the food chain.”

“Heh, mighty walk..” Barley shuffled aside as Ian stepped into the kitchen to make himself a waffle, “I guess you’re right.”

“Wait, today is your first day at that museum right?” The younger sibling chimed in, peeking at the older elf from the side as he popped his breakfast into the cooled toaster. He caught Barley nod his head happily before giving him a smile, “That’s exciting! I know you’ll do fine, trust me.” Ian turned to pat him on the shoulder before shimmering around the counter to the other side. He leaned on it idly before his mother spoke again.

“Speaking of new chapters.” She looked over at her youngest as she prepared her work out drink, “Did you get any more pamphlets from any more colleges? You told me you’d be applying to more than one.”

Ian’s blood went cold as his mother spoke, her eyes now on him as well as Barley’s. They both knew he was set on attending the same university as their father, but his mom wanted him to branch out on his own. Of course, she loved the idea of her son going to the same college as she and her late husband, but..she also wanted him to explore and try new things and new places. It pained him to apply to a million different schools, and as time for his high school graduation quickly caught up with him- he began to dread it.

Tapping his fingers and biting his lip, he sat there for a moment. His mother placed her hands on her hips as she stopped what she was doing to listen..Barley had also stopped going through his phone to eavesdrop. 

“Oh uh..well you know applications are kinda expensive-“

“Ian Lightfoot, I told you that money for applications weren’t an issue.” laurel wagged her finger at her son with a stern look, causing him to flinch.

He put up his hands in defense as he continued, “I know I know I just- I haven’t.. Ugh, it’s hard to settle on others when my brain is set on just one. I mean, what if other schools don’t have a good program in what I wanna do?” 

“Well what is it that you wanna do? I know you have this passion in computer work, you like to make stuff. We can look together if it makes it easier on you-“ as she spoke her gaze softened, but Ian was already tense from the conversation. He quickly got to his feet and shook his head quickly.

“no no it’s..it’s okay mom, really, I’ll figure it out.. maybe I can talk to my friends at school and see where they applied.” He promised her, giving her a weak smile before grabbing his food and his back pack, “I gotta go! Love you guys, and good luck Barley!” Called the elf as he slipped down the hallway and out the door.

The oldest sat there, pretending to scroll through his phone as the eyes of his mother were now on him. He should be going as well- but he couldn’t help but feel like she was going to drill him next. However, it never came, as she simply sighed and went back to making her shake.

He exhaled, stepping out of the small kitchen area only to be stopped by Laurel’s soft voice, “I really hope he doesn’t just..stick to Willowdale..It’s a good school but..” Barley looked over his shoulder, peeking down at Blazey as he slumbered under the counter and then up at mom. His hand reaching up to scratch his head as he himself pondered. She was right, he really should find somewhere that’s tied to himself, and not their father, but could Laurel stop him from going? Would she? Of course not, but..

“Mom? If he’s really set on it, I think he should go..at least maybe for a semester? Just to see how he likes it is all. He can always transfer somewhere else..right?”

The woman looked at her son with tears in her eyes as she placed down the blender, a warm smile growing on her face, “You’re right, heh.. Maybe I should give him space to find what _he_ wants. If that’s how he wants to start it, then who am I to change him? Of course maybe I could sneak in some other college info packets into his backpack, it wouldn’t kill him.” She muttered as she pulled back her glasses to wipe her face with her hand.

Barley chuckled, moving over to hug his mother, “Naw it wouldn’t.” He assured her before pulling away and spinning on his heels to face the door, “Now it you’ll excuse me! I must begin my quest to the great hall of history that is Runetorn city museum of whimsical history!” his voice echoed the entire house as he flexed a pose, getting a chuckle from mom.

“Okay okay get going! Don’t you have a bit of a drive?” She asked, looking at her watch.

“Eh, 30 minutes, an hour with traffic I’ll be _fineee_ “ He flicked his hands out at her as he began walking for the door, keys in hand, “Okay! Wish me luck, love yah ma!” He announced before opening the door and heading towards Guinevere 2. He manually unlocked her, and hopped inside- turning the key before pushing his music tape in before driving off towards the neighboring city.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
